Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Sky
Hallo Sky! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Sky!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Ich hab mal den Gruß neu gemacht, Der Heilige Klingone, hats anscheinend von sich kopiert und dabei ein paar teile vergessen zu kopieren und die Namen umzuändern. Kann man alles unter Versionen nach schauen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba 13:41, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Welcome Hello Sky, welcome at Jedipedia. Good to have you here with us! Bild:--).gif Best regards to Poland Premia Admin 14:25, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Problems There are problems in biblioteka Ossus. Why? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 08:34, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hi. What do you mean? I don't think Ossus has a problems :) I just informed you about that picture of Mezhan Kwaad/Nen Yim, that its summary isn't right :) We had the same Mezhan/Nen picture-thing problem on Ossus, but we correct it. Sky 11:26, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::When I click in HotCat pl, all categories are delete I think. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 11:46, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::This is a HotCat-Bug. Do not try to chang interwikis in the pl-Wiki until it is solved Admiral Ackbar 12:04, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hot-Cat and Interwikis Hallo Sky I just gave you move-rights, allowing you to use the Feature HotCat. HotCat can be used to add interwikis more easely the by normal edditing, you just have to click on the V at the suggested interwikis. HotCat ist also able to add interwikis in other wikis like the Englisch Wookieepedia, but pleas do not try to use HotCat to add interwikis in the Polnish wiki. There unfortunatly still ist a bug because HotCat dose not understand the Polnish Media-Wiki-Eddition. But you still can use it, to add links to the Polnish wiki in other wikis, that directon works perfectly fine. Greetings Admiral Ackbar 10:46, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wow, I didn't know about that tool... Sounds great :) I will test it immidiatelly. Maybe we'll try to install and test that thing in Biblioteka Ossus... But if you say that it adds interwiki not only in Jedipedia, but also in other wikis... It's all I want :) Thanks for info and opportunity. Greetings Sky 11:20, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Maybe you should talk to User:C-3PO. He programmd Hot-Cat and might be able to help you to reprogramm it for Ossus. Greetings, Admiral Ackbar 11:27, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Okay, I will contact him. And sorry for that discussion-thing, we have other system of answers on Ossus :) Sky 11:38, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Not a problem at all (; But with C-3PO, hes gone for a while now, so he wont be answering you ): 'Pandora' Diskussion /\ Admin 11:41, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::He said he will answer to questions on his diskussion-page, but it might take some time. Greetings Admiral Ackbar 11:43, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) HotCat problems Hey Sky, i found your plea for help in the last changes. HotCat is actually kinda easy to use, if you get it once. I think you will find the interwiki part most usefull (as you dont seem to speak german). So you should just scroll down to ''InterWiki-Links. *Now you may encounter a blank list, if there are no intnerwikis present. If thats the case, you can just insert interwikis by selecting the correct short for the partner (pl for bibliotheka ossus) and write the name of the article in the next field and click on Hinzufügen (insert). *If the article allready has some interwiki links, you will see those in the part Intwikis ändern (change interwikis). In this part, the minus will delete the interwiki link, the pluslike thing will give you the chance to change the link manually. **The part Interwiki Clean-Up is for inserting our links in other wikis and the links of the other wikis in jedipedia. ***''Andere Wikis haben weitere Links, die noch nicht in Jedipedia stehen:'' gives you links present in other wikis wich you can insert by clicking on the √''' or delete it in the other wiki by clicking on the '''X. The left side of this list gives you the corresponding articles, in which the link exists and the right side gives you the link itsself. ***''Bei manchen Wikis fehlen Interwiki-Links:'' is the part, where hotcat lists the links present in jedipedia and compares them to the links in the other wikis. a click on √''' will insert the link in the other wiki while clicking on '''X again deletes the link, this time from jedipedia. Again, the left side gives the corresponding article missing the link, while the right side gives the link missing in this article. *If you get some window stating something like '' ist in eine Weiterleitung und wurde automatisch zu korrigiert'' this tells you, that the existing link in a wiki was a redirect, that will be corrected to the correct link, once you press Speichern (save) *After clicking Speichern you will see hotcat getting small and there will be this picture: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/images/Ajax-loader.gif and the text Edit-token bearbeiten which means there is still work in progress. Sometimes there will be single tokens, that wont vanish, so after waiting some time you can be sure there was a problem. It would be nice, if you could then check the corresponding wiki, making sure, hotcat didnt wreck anything (as we surely dont want that). If all tokens vanish correctly, or you think enough time has passed, you can close the article. I hope i was understandable, if you still got problems, dont be shy to ask. I think hotcat is a great tool for all connected wikis, as it just adds a hell load of interwikis with just about no work... Unfortunately some wikis dont work (for different reasons), they will be grayed and the symbols will be unclickable. But maybe we will include an english help page at some point... Pandora Diskussion 13:42, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hotcat Hello, I noted your problems with Hotcat. For such cases, I wrote a tutorial at Hilfe:HotCat/en. It might help you with your editing. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 23:06, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET)